ratboygeniusfandomcom-20200215-history
George
"Careful calculation is what we need."George, Starship Genius 12: Cliffhanger George is a member of the Galactic Superheroes and brother of the other two members, Fred and Sue. He is both the team's commando pilot and its brawn "Happyman on the Red Planet Apologia"The link is not functional, but the article can still be read by visiting Ryan Dorin's blog and scrolling down. . Biography Galactic Superhero Missions An early mission of the Galactic Superheroes is their encounter with Old Fingerhead, who is chasing The Hoo Hoos away with a sonic blaster. George quickly flies the team over, and tackles Old Fingerhead so the others can capture him Galactic Superheroes 01. Before he and the others try to talk sense into Old Fingerhead, Fingerhead escapes, hops back onto his ship, and flies away Galactic Superheroes 02. Another mission subsequently follows in which the Galactic Superheroes have to rescue Mr. Fisheater before it's too late. However, George doesn't make it on time, as Fisheater is shred to bits. Luckily, Sue revives him Galactic Superheroes 03. Starship Genius All three Galactic Superheroes meet up with the Starship Genius crew on a remote location known as the Meeting Place. The Galactic Superheroes arrive early, and Sue takes the ship to spy on the Fish Legion in the meantime, where she finds them annihilating another planet. Sue returns to the meeting place and reports back to the Galactic Superheroes, who are still quite early to the meeting STARSHIP GENIUS 4 - 7/8 Don't Be Late. Eventually, the Starship Genius crew (minus Clyde, The Professor, Mr. Bigarms, Very Tall Friend, and the Hoo Hoos) arrive, along with the Caterpillar Minister, so all seven of them can plan their next move against Big Fish Boss and his Fish Legions, who are trying to make the Galaxy a fish-only place STARSHIP GENIUS 5: Space Opera. George makes some careful geometrical and topographical calculations before tackling Big Fish Boss headfirst twice STARSHIP GENIUS 12: Cliffhanger. While he could have used the remaining time to board his crew's ship, George instead decides to chase after Big Fish Boss, only for the fish to retaliate and bite off both of his arms STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event. George makes it to the ship, but does so too late, and the Final Charge knocks the ship into the peak of the Red Planet. Happyman on the Red Planet In the aftermath of the crash, George loses his memory in addition to his arms. Fred blames George for the accident STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue , and after a month of arguing, the three superheroes disband and split up into their realms. George stays at the top of the accordingly named George Mountain, and tries to befriend any passersby visiting the Red Planet (as he has acquired amnesia). For over a year, however, the three superheroes remain stranded on the Red Planet . Fred, being fed up with it, warns all newcoming visitors--few as they are-- to beware of George should they encounter him. The same warning is given to Happyman, Green Monster, and Bob as they visit the planet SCENE 2: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Although they run away from George during their first encounter SCENE 3: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE, the realize he just wanted to be their friend SCENE 4: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE, and reintroduce themselves SCENE 5: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Excited about their new friendship, George flies around, touring the planet while Happyman and the others drive after him. George speaks various nonsense about how he grew up there (more amnesia), not seeing that the others are about to die from the incredibly rugged terrain SCENE 6: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Bob suggests that they should head back home after all the excitement, to George's dismay. Not wanting to be left alone, he snatches Bob with his talons and carries him off to the top of George mountain SCENE 7: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. After flying away again, he doesn't notice that Bob has climbed down and escaped into a tunnel at the bottom of the mountain SCENE 8: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE, and asks Fred to help find him SCENE 9: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. The two venture down into the tunnel and meet Happyman and Green Monster, who are also looking for their friend SCENE 16: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Fred reveals that Sue is living in this underground world, living off the local vegetation, and has probably taken Bob someplace. Unbeknownst to any of them, Bob has already left Sue and sailed out of the "Underworld". Since the series is currently unfinished, what happened next remains unknown SCENE 17: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. References Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Misguided Characters Category:Galactic Superheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens